Puzzle - Stream Messages
On 5/15, on the [https://twitter.com/inkwellsociety Sirens Of the Realms] podcast on the official D&D Twitch channel, after returning from break Satine Phoenix (DM and WotC community manager) delivered a message from beyond: "I am an agent of Elminster, the Sage of Shadowdale. I have found a way to deliver messages via the streamers of your realm but only for a few minutes at a time. Know this, the stone wielders are on Earth and must be returned to the Forgotten Realms. Keep your eyes on streams like this one. I will communicate more when I can. And remember, leave no stone unturned." - Sirens of the Realms, Season 2, Episode 8, Part 2 on Twitch. This was followed up by the Immortal Fortress tweeting about our next steps: The Sage’s latest scroll shows our next step: “You now hold the key for portal invention Glyphs must state your spell's intention A lettered square requires translation Look to the streams for your spell's mutation” - @immortal4tress, 5/16 @ 5:12PM "Am I correct in understanding that last night, during her stream, an agent of the Sage relayed a message through Satine? If so, I feel compelled to note the sender was not me. @satinephoenix #NoStoneUnturned" - @immortal4tress, 5/16 @ 5:13PM "The Sage has many agents, even some unknown to me; our data’s insufficient to know which one this might be. That said, this latest scroll doth, in mine eyes, affirm the sender’s authenticity. #NoStoneUnturned" - @immortal4tress, 5/16 @ 5:14PM The expectation is that more messages will be delivered across multiple D&D streams. Known Streams Inkwell Society #1 [http://www.twitch.tv/MazeArcana Inkwell Society] revealed a character during their stream on 5/16... ] ...then posted the character - the letter "H" - on their Twitter feed: "As promised, Inkwell Society delivers! #NoStoneUnturned @Wizards_DnD @Immortal4tress #elminster #dnd" - @inkwellsociety, 5/16 @ 11:49PM They later posted a more artsy symbol on the Maze Arcana Twitter feed... Miss @inkwellsociety last night on http://Twitch.tv/mazearcana ? Heroically, our #Arcanites relayed a secret transmission from @Immortal4tress @Glovers_Travels and Elminster, himself! Check out #IWS & other #WotCPartner #dnd #twitch #livestreams for more clues! #NoStoneUnturned - @MazeArcana, 5/17 @ 2:23PM Trapped In the Birdcage #1 Holly Conrad, DM of the Trapped in the Birdcage stream on the Twitch D&D channel, posted the following image last night... I am an agent of Elminster trying to get this message to you, keep an eye on the streams for more messages like this. #NoStoneUnturned - @HollyConrad, 5/18 @ 1:17AM ...which translates to the letter "S". Roll20 Presents: Tomb of Annihilation Adam Koebel of the [https://www.twitch.tv/videos/262822039 Roll20 presents: Tomb of Annihilation stream] , on the Twitch D&D channel (clip), revealed another character. He later posted it to his Twitter account... I found this random jpg in my downloads folder and I definitely don't remember downloading it. It's titled #nostoneunturned any ideas? - @skinnyghost, 5/18 @ 8:09PM ...which translates to the letter "A". Encounter Roleplay On 5/19, the Encounter Roleplay stream on the Twitch D&D channel (clip) revealed another character, which was subsequently posted to Twitter... I am an agent of Elminster in the Forgotten Realms. Continue to watch the @Wizards_DnD streams for more clues. And remember: Leave No Stone Unturned. #NoStoneUnturned - @EncounterRP, 5/19 @ 7:52PM ...which translates to the letter "Q". Heroes Graveyard On 5/19, the Heroes Graveyard stream on the Twitch D&D channel revealed another character as part of their pre-game splash screen. During the mid-game break, they also had a brief voice-over on the splash (clip)... The glyph translates to the letter "S". Dark and Dicey On 5/21, another glyph was posted on the [https://twitter.com/DarkandDicey Dark and Dicey stream] on the Twitch D&D channel, then posted to Twitter later in the evening... Thanks for tuning in. Looks like we’ll be seeing you guys at @Wizards_DnD Stream Of Many Eyes. #SoMEDnD - @DarkandDicey, 5/22 @ 12:53AM The glyph translates to the letter "O". It is worth noting that they (1) did not use the "#NoStoneUnturned" hashtag, and (2) are the first in-game content to directly reference the [http://dnd.wizards.com/articles/events/some Stream of Many Eyes event in Los Angeles]. It has been theorized that this alternate reality game exists for the purpose of promoting the event, but it has not been officially confirmed. This is the first stream to suggest such a relationship between the two. Dice, Camera, Action! The Dice Camera Action stream showed an image of another glyph (clip)... The official WotC Twitter account subsequently posted an except from their Twitch stream and the full glyph on 5/23. The glyph translates to the letter "M". Sirens of the Realms On 5/22, the Sirens of the Realm stream revealed another glyph. They have not tweeted it, but the image was posted on the Immortal Fortress website on 5/23. ...which is another "M". Inkwell Society #2 The Inkwell Society stream posted another glyph on 5/23. ...which is a "Q". Trapped in the Birdcage #2 The Trapped in the Birdcage stream posted what we assume is the final glyph on 5/24. ..which is an "E". Solution The current letters found, in order, are "HSAQSOMMQE". Using a Vigenere cypher to decrypt "HSAQSOMMQE", with the key "SHADOWFELL" (that was retrieved from the Band List puzzle), returns the letters "PLANESHIFT". **NOTE**: It was realized that the answer would be "PLANE SHIFT" before the last two glyphs were presented. The last two characters, "Q" an "E", were predicted by reverse engineering the Vigenere cypher. When "PLANESHIFT" was posted, Immortal Fortress Twitter responded that it was partly correct, but needed to be presented differently: A new scroll says this is in part correct! "You’ve found the spell ere all the clues were done! The spell is in the spelling, after all. Now I’d advise an old clue be reviewed to find how to present it overall." - @immortal4tress, 5/23 @ 11:07PM The Immortal Fortress website did not acknowledge the correct answer until it was presented (1) as two separate words, "PLANE SHIFT", and (2) in the glyph script: Category:Puzzles Category:Streams